herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vaus
Vaus is the main protagonist of Taito's Arkanoid video game series. As this playable character is under the control of a player, it is a space vessel with a pilot from the mothership of humanity known as Arkanoid. Play This space vessel acts like a paddle from Atari's video game of the 1970s titled Breakout to prevent the ball from falling outside the playing field of DOH's dimension and attempt to bounce it and let it strike the bricks (except the unbreakable golden bricks) to get destroyed until they are all gone in order to go to the next dimensional level, where another pattern of bricks appears. There are a number of variations (bricks that have to be hit multiple times, flying enemy ships, etc.) and important power-up capsules to enhance the abilities of Vaus, but the gameplay remains the same. Story ''Arkanoid'' In the first installment of the series, the evil cosmic entity known as DOH raids the mothership Arkanoid, which is traveling the space in search of planets suitable for colonization. This results Vaus being scrambled from it and warped to another dimension. Vaus is then forced to fight it's way through this dimension, eventually facing DOH in the final battle. At round 33 (round 36 in the NES version). Vaus will take "DOH" appearing as a wire-framed robotic head resembling the shape of a Moai statue. Once it reaches round 33, DOH must be defeated with the remaining extra lives because there are no continues on the final round. In the NES version the final boss is on stage 36, and there are no continues throughout the entire game, so the entire game must be beaten in one sitting. After DOH's defeat, time starts flowing reversely allowing Vaus to escape the distorted dimension and return home. ''Arkanoid: Revenge of DOH'' When DOH revived to take over the spaceship called Xorg and invade our universe from another dimension for its vengeance following its previous defeat, the Arkanoid-type spaceship Mixtec decides to launch a preemptive attack, sending the Vaus 2 spacecraft to invade Xorg. DOH is once again defeated along with Xorg. ''Arkanoid: Doh It Again'' 10 years after the final battle against DOH, Arkanoid continues its search for inhabitable planets without success. Arkanoid's sensors suddenly pick up the signal of Terra-class planet, so Vaus has summoned to the planet in order to conduct surveillance. However, the planet is getting used by DOH itself as a bait to confront Vaus once again. After beating rounds 33 or 66, the game gives you bad ending where Vaus returns to Arkanoid empty-handed after knowing that the planet was fake created by DOH and Arkanoid is forced to continue its search. After beating round 99, you will receive the good ending where Vaus finally reaches the surface of a planet after defeating DOH, who is declared to be disappeared forever, putting an end to a long search for Arkanoid. ''Arkanoid Returns'' DOH still didn't receive the message and after many years of silence decides to have revenge against Arkanoid despite its previous defeats. Vaus better be ready to face new, yet familiar galactic challenges, in order to defeat DOH once and for all. Gallery Arkanoid screenshot.png|Vaus in Arkanoid. Arkanoid_RoD.png|Vaus in Arkanoid: Revenge of DOH, the sequel of the original 1986 arcade game. arkanoid-doh-it-again.2.png|Vaus in Arkanoid: Doh It Again (exclusively for SNES). Arkanoid_Returns.png|Vaus is destroying the bricks with a ball in Arkanoid Returns. vaus_confronting_doh_arkanoid.png|Vaus is confronting DOH in the original Arkanoid. arkanoid-doh.jpg|Vaus is fighting DOH in Arkanoid: Revenge of DOH. arkdoh-1.png|Vaus is confronting DOH in its second form in Arkanoid: Doh It Again. arkanoid_returns_vaus_vs_doh.jpg|Vaus is facing DOH in Arkanoid Returns. 28121501.jpg review-arkanoid-boss.jpg|Vaus is being ready to battle DOH in the IOS version of Arkanoid. arkanoid_doh.png|Vaus is fighting DOH in Arkanoid: Doh It Again. vaus_ios.png|Vaus' sprite for the IOS version of Arkanoid. ArkanoidDohItAgain-Intro2.gif|Arkanoid is sending out Vaus to the dimension in the intro sequence of Arkanoid: Doh It Again. 23hug.jpg Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Titular Category:Legacy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors